The field of the disclosure relates generally to routing data to nodes in a global network and, more specifically, to methods and apparatus for automatically establishing the routing of data to nodes as they are detected at local gateways.
Gateway solutions are needed to seamlessly interconnect the global information grid (GIG) with current and future purpose-built networks consisting of Internet Protocol (IP) and non-IP waveforms. The GIG provides command and control features and information sharing to deliver classified and unclassified IP services to key operating locations worldwide. This global network is designed with redundant routes between points to ensure connectivity is not disrupted by a failure at single point. Communication is protected from interception and forgery through the use of High Assurance Internet Protocol Encryption (HAIPE). Architecture and protocol services necessary to make the GIG a robust, highly reliable network carry with them significant network overhead and associated latency.
As implied above, directly connecting tactical devices to the GIG introduces a risk of communication latency between tactical devices in an operating location. This risk is especially pronounced due to the mission-critical and low latency nature of weapons data link applications. Direct connection also increases the effort required to maintain the GIG. When support for a new waveform is required by a tactical device, the entire GIG must be updated to accommodate the new waveform before the tactical device can be brought online. In addition, routing rules must be manually defined and removed as tactical devices are brought online and taken offline.